


Scavenger Puns

by Vegorott



Series: Bingle One-Shots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers
Genre: M/M, some cute punny fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Who doesn't love a good round of silly wordplay? Especially when it's Valentine's Day and Google wasn't expecting any of this.





	Scavenger Puns

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for some more Bingle fluff with Valentine's Day, I know it's way past the holiday, but who says I can't write cute things whenever I want?

Google sat in his room with the door open. He was just checking on the security system of the Manor and wouldn’t be too terribly upset if he got interrupted. Security checks were always long and boring. 

“Oof!” Google turned his head and saw that Robbie had fallen to the floor in front of his room, the long string of red ribbon wrapped around his legs told Google what had happened. 

“Hi, Google!” Robbie greeted with a large smile as if he didn’t just face-plant the ground.

“Robo! I told you not to run.” Anti huffed as he showed up in front of Google’s room as well. 

“I’m sorry, Ant.” Robbie said while Anti untied his legs. 

“You’re a little pain.” Anti ruffled Robbie’s hair and chuckled when Robbie let out a laugh. 

“What are you two up to?” Google asked. 

“It’s Valentine’s Day and Robbie wants to decorate.” Anti answered.

“And you’re at the Manor because?” 

“The Septiceye House is already decked out and I offered to join Robbie ‘cause I was getting nauseous watching Chase and Marvin try to eat each other’s faces.” Anti said with an eye roll.

“Are you sure it’s not because you wanted to see a certain demon?” Google asked in a teasing tone. 

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll be seeing plenty of him later today.” Anti winked, putting a hand over Robbie’s mouth before he could ask what Anti meant by that. “You and Bingo got anything planned for today?” He asked as he helped Robbie to his feet. Robbie bent over to pick the ribbon back up and hold it in a messy ball in his arms. 

“I see no need to.” Google shrugged. 

“I have a feeling that you do.” Anti patted at the wall next to Google’s door and Google heard the sound of paper. “Have fun, you crazy kids.” Anti chuckled as he looped his arm through Robbie’s and lead the giggling zombie away. 

Google got out of his chair and stepped out of his room, seeing that a paper map was taped to the wall. 

_Do you have_ _a map? Because I always get lost in your eyes._

Google rolled his eyes at the note written on the map before gently removing the page. There was a sticky note on the wall under the map and a large black arrow was drawn on it, pointing to the right. Google raised a brow but decided to follow the arrow anyways. 

“Hello, Google.” Dr. Iplier said as he and Henrik came up to him. Henrik was holding a basket and he handed it to Google while Google was turned around. Google looked down into the basket and saw a plush sun with a piece of paper on it, reading: 

_ You must be the sun since my life revolves around you. _

Google looked up and saw that he was staring at another wall with another sticky note on it, this time the arrow was pointing to the left. Google just sighed before continuing his walk. 

“Hey!” Google heard Marvin sing before a hand was wrapped around his shoulders and he was spun around by a grinning Chase. 

“How ya doing, buddy?” Chase chuckled while Marvin held a plastic wand towards Google. Google took the toy and read the note that was hanging off of it. 

_ Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you, everyone else disappears _

Google heard Chase and Marvin share a laugh before taking off. He didn’t have much time to place the wand into the basket before arms looped through his own, leading him down a different path. 

“Lovely day, isn’t it?” Bim asked with a chuckle while Yandere giggled. 

“I’ll take your word for it.” Google said, stopping when the two did. Yandere slapped a photograph on Google’s chest and the pair left Google in the middle of the kitchen. 

_ I’m not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together _

Google smiled a little at the silly picture. He and Bing were sitting together at the park under a tree. Google was on his rear while Bing was on his knees and hugging him from behind, making a funny face. Anti had taken that picture about a month ago when the egos decided to make their game night an outdoor one. 

Google gently placed the photo into the basket, not shocked when he felt hands on his back and he was gently pushed out of the kitchen. 

“I fixed the ribbon!” Robbie announced, holding out the knotted ribbon that was in the shape of a heart. The note on the craft said: 

_ I was wondering if you had an extra heart. Mine was just stolen. _

“I had to solve the case of the stolen heart.” Jackieboy said after jumping around Google. 

“Mind telling me who the culprit is?” Google asked, chuckling a little when Jackieboy and Robbie both put a finger to their lips and ran away. 

“Google, my boy! How are you!?” Wilford asked loudly as he grabbed Google by the elbow and tugged him to walk with him. Jameson nodded happily as he caught up to Google’s other side and waited until Google got the heart put into the basket before handing him a doll with angel wings and a blue painted halo. 

_ Would you grab my arm, so I can tell my friends I’ve been touched by an angel? _

“ _ See you later.”  _ Jameson sighed as Wilford looped arms with him and skipped away. 

“He painted the halo?” Google laughed and stopped when he saw that Host was standing in front of him. “Hello, Host.” Google greeted, placing the doll in the basket and then taking the sheet of paper from Host. 

_ There must be something wrong with my eyes, I can’t take them off you _

“Host will not be going into the basket.” Host stated with a small smile before he left. 

“Howdy, Google.” Ed Edgar greeted as he and Silver walked over to Google and started leading him as well. 

“We have a gift.” Silver said, walking backward in front of Google. 

“It seems fitting for you.” Ed laughed as Silver handed Google a book and the two walked away. 

_ Are you a dictionary? Cause you’re adding meaning to my life. _

“Cheeky.” Google chuckled, letting out a little sound when the back of his shirt was being pulled on. He quickly placed the dictionary into the basket and turned around, the hand letting him go. 

“Not what we had planned, but it worked.” Dark said with a shrug as he and Anti walked together in front of Google. 

“And stop!” Anti sang before he and Dark stopped and faced Google. 

“We have arrived.” Dark said and handed Google a pair of handcuffs.

_ Somebody call the cops because it has to be illegal to look that good _

“Have fun!” Anti sang some more before flipping Google over, showing him that he was back at his door but it was now closed and there was a note taped to it.

_ My love for you is like dividing by zero, undefinable _

Google looked over his shoulder and found himself alone. He smiled and shook his head before opening his door, almost dropping the basket when he saw what was waiting for him. 

“Are you Google? Because you’re all I’ve been searching for.” Bing said from Google’s bed. He was kneeling on it, wearing only a pair of tight, bright red boxers and a ribbon tied around his chest with a bow in the center, his arms were free, but he had a plan of that not being so for long. Google smirked, placed the basket down and shut the door behind him, making sure it locked before heading towards the bed.  

“Let’s do some math. Let’s add us together, subtract the clothes, you divide your legs and we’ll multiply.” Google said in a low tone, undoing the handcuffs. 

“We can’t really multiply because-” Bing was cut off by Google’s lips and he laughed a little as he was pushed back into the bed. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Googs.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Bing." 


End file.
